


Symbiosis

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Not Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xenia didn't know much about becoming a musician. That was Audrey's path, not her's. She just wasn't sure where fencing fit into the picture.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mechanosapience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanosapience/gifts), [cassandraoftroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraoftroy/gifts).



> The characters in this story are adaptations of the characters created by Mechanosapience and I for a Dungeons and Dragons campaign run by cassandraoftroy. The story is intended to serve as the start of a series, maybe. We'll see.

For over a year, Audrey had been one of Xenia’s fencing students, and Xenia had never been sure why an aspiring musician would even take fencing lessons. Still, she’d not been in a position where the girl’s motivations mattered until about a month ago, when Audrey dropped out of college. She felt all she was learning was how to be a sell-out. Still, she was determined to stay in the city. Audrey went from working part-time at her job to full-time, and asked Xenia for a place to stay. Xenia could use the financial help, so – though hesitant – she agreed.

Now that Audrey lived in her apartment, she was a much bigger part of Xenia’s life, and Xenia found herself feeling less apathetic about the girl than she had before. What had once been passing curiosity as to the reasons behind Audrey’s fencing lessons became something more.

“Oh, you wouldn’t get it,” Audrey said flippantly on the Sunday afternoon that Xenia voiced her confusion. And, as if that was that – which, to Audrey, it evidentially was – she returned to her bowl of cereal.

Xenia narrowed her eyes at the girl. “Is that because I’m older than you?”

“No, just because you _wouldn’t_.” Audrey shrugged. “Oh, by the way, I told Mrs. Evans down the hall that I’d watch her kids later today. Can I borrow your car? I want to take them to that petting zoo outside the city. They have, like, goats or… Sheep, or something.”

“No, you cannot borrow my car.” Xenia had no intention of letting Audrey even _wash_ her car any time soon. “I’d appreciate a real answer to my question, though.”

Audrey yawned and stretched one arm over her head. “What was your question?”

“Audrey.”

“Fine. Look, I know fencing has nothing to do with music, but it’s still a cool hobby. It’s just for fun, you know? And I didn’t think you’d get it because fencing is kind of your _life_ or whatever, and you don’t really do ‘just for fun’, anyway.”

Xenia wasn’t sure if she should be offended – she probably should – but she found herself chuckling. “That’s a very childish point of view.”

“Huh?”

“You seem to see me as one-dimensional, that’s all.”

“Again, huh?”

Xenia smiled wryly. “I’ll admit I’m a serious person. But I like to have fun, and there’s more to my life than fencing.”

“Well, of course, but… I don’t know. It’s still kind of weird to think of you as a person and not just my fencing teacher.” A snort of amusement from Xenia.  “No, I mean… I don’t know what I mean.”

“That was obvious.”

Audrey stuck out her tongue at Xenia. “Whatever. Well, hey, since you like to have fun, do you want to come along to the petting zoo?”

“Are you only asking so you can get a ride?”

“Not _only_.”

“Alright. I’ll take you. Although, for the record, a petting zoo isn’t my idea of having fun.”

“Seriously? Because there’s going to be goats. Or sheep. Something like that.”

Xenia shook her head, smiling. She missed living on her own, at times; missed the simplicity and the peace. But Audrey, despite – or rather, _because of_ – her immaturity, brought a new point of view into her life. And Xenia knew she did the same for Audrey. It wasn’t something either of them always liked or appreciated, but it was good for them.


End file.
